


Passé or Eames should try to dress better

by Rainfalls



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames needs help in choosing clothes. Add in Mal, Arthur and a TV show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mal strode into Eames’s office, snatching a sandwich from Eames lunchbox. It was not strange that a fully grown man had a lunchbox, it saved him money okay? If he did not bring a lunchbox Mal would force him to accept free expensive meals. Although they are free, Eames felt like he was mooching on Mal who was also his boss wife and that is just plain awkward. Being friends with important person is strange for a marketing manager whom rarely meets such people.

‘Eames you, you really need to start dressing up like a proper accountant.’ Mal said as she took a bite of the sandwiched.

‘Mal you know I hate it when people stare at me when I go shopping. Unlike you I’m not as pretty or fashionable.’ Eames sighed.

‘You’re beautiful Eames. For a gay friend, you’re no fun.’

‘Darling, you dressing me up like your doll is not fun.’ Eames tried to convince Mal.

‘Well at this rate I’ll be married before I get to see you make out with a guy.’ Mal grumbled, shoving Eames.

‘Mal, you are married.’ Eames sighed.

‘Exactly! There is no excuse Eames. That’s why I signed you up for this new TV show. No buts. If you get selected you have to go. You better come back good looking and get a guy.’

‘No, why…. You know what fine if I get picked, I get a paid leave, you cannot complain about my non-existent relationship and I will go there without complains. Deal?’

‘Deal. Eames they are going to pick you for sure you practically scream ‘I’m hot, but my clothes are not.’ Plus you’re British.’

-

‘We need a star! Arthur Gordon-Levitt has agreed to host the show and we need to keep him here. We need someone good looking but has zero sense in fashion.’ The director chanted to his computer as he searched through the auditions.

A few of the auditions caught his eye, however all of them were female and everybody knows that Arthur prefers males. The director was getting desperate, he needed this show to be a hit, and if he fails he might get fired for not pleasing Arthur. As he skimmed through the rest of the auditions he saw a picture of an exquisite male specimen from the last few videos. 

He knew just who he was going to choose.

-

Eames cannot believe this. There right in front of him is Mal screaming into his ear that he was chosen. Fuck. Why. What did he do to deserve this. Oh that’s right, he agreed to Mal. Why has he never learn?

Apparently they were coming to meet him in the office to congratulate him for being chosen. He really wants to than the person who chose him. Sadly, Eames is a proper gentleman who is now forced to greet them enthusiastically.

While Eames was on the computer he heard the click of shoes heading his way. Too loud to be a normal worker, too soft to be Mal and too many footsteps following. Eames is pretty sure that it is the camera crew or Dom coming to mock him. When Eames lifted his head he realised that it was both of what he dreaded. There Dom was talking to a very good-looking man with the shoes he heard and an impressive suit coming his way. Eames kind of wish the host was not so hot so that he can complain.

The hot guy caught him staring and lifted an eyebrow with a grin growing on his face. Eames wiped his head around and intently stared at the screen. Way to embarrass himself. He also had no chance with that guy anyway. 

‘Hello, my name is Arthur. I did expect to find such a handsome man to be completely unable to dress himself. ‘Great. He is flirty and confident, just Eames’s type. His deep voice sent shivers down Eames back.

‘Too you to, Arthur darling. I would say it is a pleasure, if I am excited about a new change of wardrobe but I’m not. What’s wrong with my clothes?’ Eames pouted.

‘I would prefer you in tighter clothes for one.’ Arthur seems to really enjoy teasing Eames, Eames would be mad if Arthur wasn’t so sexy, so instead Eames blushed. Arthur then seemed to have realised that the camera crew had already started filming and scowled. 

‘We should go to the filming set and discuss about your clothes.’

-

‘Question 17: Would you prefer a certain type of underwear?’ Arthur stared at Eames, questioning him with a monotone voice.\

‘What! No, I mean. Why would that matter?’ Eames did not like how Arthur was teasing him, in front of national TV.

‘So no…’ Arthur wrote Eames’s answer down. ‘It is extremely important so that I can accentuate the right places and you would still be comfortable.’ Arthur’s face was completely serious.

‘Fine darling but you’re not allow to film that, although I know I am pretty.’ Eames pretended to flip his hair. Eames is a confident man, he will not let Arthur embarrass him.  
The recording went on for quite a while and Eames started to realise that Arthur also liked what he liked. Eames heart also beats quicker when he is near Arthur. Oh no, he is in love isn’t he? He better call Mal.

‘Hello Mal, I have a problem.’ 

‘Eames what’s wrong? If you need me to get you out of this show if you want. I’ll sue them for you.’

‘Uh, no that’s not what I meant. I think I like the host.’

‘Ooooh, Arthur? He is bisexual but likes guys more, nice choice Eames. You should show of your assets to him. Especially, your body without clothes, I remember those pictures. You better tell me what happens, I heard he has a great package but he is a little bit possessive. Even if he is scary in the fashion industry, I will kill him if he hurts you. What if you never have sex again? All my efforts.’

‘Okay Mal, thanks for the help.’ Eames sighed this was terrible, he has never picked up anyone before. Eames turned around as he heard someone call his name.


	2. Chapter 2

There Eames was met with the sight of a disheveled Arthur. Arthur was panting a little and looked oddly nervous. It was odd as Arthur was not like this throughout the time Eames has met him. Eames then noticed Arthur’s lips moving, was Arthur telling him something?

‘o- would you go out on a date with me?’ When Eames ears started to function again, Eames was not sure his ears were working. Did Arthur just ask him out?

‘Did you just ask me out?’ Eames was shocked, suave, handsome Arthur wants to date him!

‘Well if you don’t want to, we can pretend it never happened.’ Arthur’s voice icy cold as he stiffened.

‘No! I mean, yes I want to go out with you. I was just shocked.’ 

‘Great, could I have your number?’ Eames took the phone Arthur offered and typed in his number. Arthur then looked down onto his phone and started to type something. Eames phone rang. Eames quickly took out his phone and saw that he had a message from Arthur.

Arthur: Are you free on next Friday after the filming? 

Eames look up to see Arthur grinning.

‘You idiot, yeah I’m free.’ Eames snorted.

‘I would say dress up but I’m the one who will be doing that.’ Arthur joked.

-

[Wednesday] 

Eames wondered back on set the next day. The crew were moving around frantically as they tried to set up as quickly as possible in a shopping centre without ruining what was going to happen to Eames. 

He was placed in front of the camera next to Arthur. There Arthur pointed out all the flaws in Eames’s wardrobe. This shirt had to be tight fitting on both the arms and the chest but cannot be too tight that he seems desperate. His pants had to make him look like he has long legs so no baggy shorts. There are different types of shoes and clothes he should wear on different occasions. 

Who knew that people were so concerned about the way they look. Sure it attracts people. However, Eames prefers to be comfy. Arthur even went back to the topic of underwear while they were recording. Who was letting him talk about this on national TV? When Eames asked, they immediately put up a twitter image on screen on the conversations about what should happen in this show. Many of which seems to be fans of Eames bottom or conversations about how Arthur should date Eames.

In which Arthur took out his phone and replied onto the twitter on live television stating that he will be doing both soon and regularly. Arthur has a way with words because soon enough not only did the viewers increased but the twitter stream flooded with messages.

[Thursday]

Arthur was making Eames model all of his chosen outfits and was made to comment on his thoughts about it. Eames surprisingly enjoyed this part of the show. They were not just forcing him into things he does not like. Arthur has not seemed to mention anything about their date tomorrow.

Time is passing by but not fast enough, Eames wants the day to end soon.

[Friday]

Today is the day. He is going on a date with Arthur. Eames has dated before, Eames has even be known as a flirt when he is in his game, so why does he feel so nervous. 

‘Right so I have picked out clothes that would not only complement you but be suitable for most occasions. For example, this can be worn on a date.’ 

‘Right.’

‘Now wear this so we can show you of to all your friends.’

‘For you darling.’

Eames changed into his clothes and shifted around in it. He wasn’t allowed to look into a mirror until the end of the show. They then styled his hair, he did not dare to touch it, in case he ruins it.

One of the crew members directed him towards a car which drove him to a restaurant. There Arthur opened the car door and led him inside the restaurant. Eames looked around in search of anyone he knew however he found no one.

‘Hey Arthur, where’s my friends?’

‘I did ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me.’ Eames laughed. Arthur has this all planned out. The table was facing the windows in a nice coy way.

‘So I guess this is the ending for the first episode huh?’

‘Well we aim to impress. Plus I’m only here for this episode to attract people to watch the show, the host changes regularly.’

‘Aim to impress… Do you know kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute? Want to work out?’

Arthur snorts. ‘You are a cheeky one. How have I never noticed this.’

‘You have all the time now to learn things about me, darling.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted something sweet and i may have forgotten to write more on the fashion side, oh well.


End file.
